Lo difícil de un adiós
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Es que, cuando se trataba de esa peculiar familia; una niña entrando a la adolescencia, un niño en edad de rabietas, y sus padres, Hermione y Ronald... el decir adiós no era nada fácil. "Érase un adiós: Reto The Ruins"


**Hola... :3**

**Jeje... como siempre, agradezco que decidieras leer este fic y espero review ;)**

**Bueno, bueno... les seré sincera, si no reviso el tema en el foro olvido que participaba en el reto :O Jajaja... ¡Les juró que no lo recordaba! **

**En fin, tomé la inspiración que tenía y comenzé a escribir.**

**Viñeta para el reto _Érase un adiós: Reto The Ruins_**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo difícil de un adiós<strong>

Hugo lanzó un suspiro, tranquilizando el llanto que había mantenido hace unos minutos. No quería llorar de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo, y las gotas saladas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de sus grandes ojos cafés.

Sintió la mano de Rose sobre su hombro, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, giró su mirada hacia ella, y puedo notar que también los azules ojos de su hermana mayor estaban llorosos.

Miró en dirección a sus padres, Hermione aún tenía esa nariz arrugada mientras que su padre, Ronald, le miraba con lástima, algo como: "Lo siento, hijo. Sabes quién manda."

Hugo formó una mueca. Cuando él se casara, no sería con una castaña atemorizante fanática del control. No, Merlín, no. Quería a su madre, y mucho, pero sabía el miedo que esos grandes ojos cafés (como los suyos) y su voz autoritaria (como la de Rose) llegaban a erizarle cada parte de su piel.

-Hazlo rápido.-le susurró su hermana.-Te aseguro que dolerá menos.- "Sí, claro" ironizó el menor de los presentes, mirando de nuevo la caja frente a él.

-¡Sólo hazlo!-exclamó su madre, intentando acercarse a él.

-¡No, mamá!-Hugo tomó la caja al frente, la apegó a su pecho y comenzó a correr lejos de Hermione.

-¡Hugo, ven aquí!-gritó ella, dando todo de sí por alcanzar al resbaladizo niño que tenía por hijo.- ¡Hugo Weasley!-el niño aumentó la velocidad, complicando las cosas a la castaña que, nunca, se le habían dado bien los deportes.

-¡No! ¡Tú sólo quieres arrebatar mi felicidad!-chilló el niño, deshaciéndose del cartón y tomando el pequeño animal (muerto) que había dentro.

-Qué asco.-susurró Rose, que permanecía atenta ante la escena que su madre y hermano menor montaban en el patio de la casa.-Apuesto que no ha notado que ya no tiene una pata.-comentó, nuevamente con un gesto de asco.

-¿Cómo es qué mantuvo esa rata por un mes después de muerta?-preguntó Ron, acercándose a su hija mayor. Rose lo miró por unos segundos y luego giró a ver a Hermione y Hugo.

-Supongo que le cuesta decir adiós.-respondió la niña, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, eso supongo.-concedió su padre, con una sonrisa que como tan rápido apareció, se fue.

-¿¡Qué hacen ahí parados!-exclamó la castaña mujer, dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Rose y su padre se miraron entre sí.- ¡Ayúdenme!-les pidió (exigió) señalando al pequeño pelirrojo que aún corría con la rata entre sus brazos.

-Sabes quién manda, Rosie.-Ron palmeó la espalda de su hija y corrió a donde estaba su mujer, aún persiguiendo a Hugo.

-Pudieron esperar a que ese animal se pudriera y el mismo Hugo la desechara.-murmuró para sí misma. Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a correr, lo más que podía, tras el infantil de su hermano.- ¡Hugo, suéltala, está muerta!

-¡No! ¡No!-chilló el más pequeño, aleándose de cualquiera que se le acercara con la intención de tocar a su preciada mascota.- ¡Me iré, me iré lejos y no me volverán a ver!-amenazó el pequeño, entre gritos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Hugo!-gritó su padre, acercándose, pero con una gran habilidad, el pequeño lo esquivó fácilmente.

-¡Sólo despídete ya de esa rata!-su madre estaba furiosa, mucho más que cuando había descubierto a _Golosina_ en la caja que Hugo guardaba al final de su armario. ¡Por Merlín, nadie en su sano juicio conserva una rata muerta!

-¡No quiero!

-Es momento de decir adiós.-le dijo su padre, aproximándose con más cautela.

-¡No, ella es mi amiga!-respondió el niño, sin poder controlar su llanto.

-¡Lo ves, Hermione!-el pelirrojo se giró a su esposa.- ¡Esto es tú culpa!

-¿Mía? ¡Tú fuiste quién compró esa miserable rata, Ronald!-respondió ella en un grito, recibiendo un "No es miserable" por parte de Hugo, y un "No, habla de la rata" por parte de Rose que fue seguido por un exclamo indignado de Ron.

-¡Basta!-los ojos azules de Rose centellearon de furia, se abrió paso entre la pelea infantil recién iniciada por sus padres, y sin darle oportunidad a Hugo de huir, tomó a _Golosina_ entre sus manos y la arrojó fuera del patio de su casa.-Perdiste tu oportunidad de decir adiós, Hugo.-murmuró, ya irritada de la situación que se había armado.

-¡Decidido, ahora sí te odio!-dijo Hugo.- ¡No eres mi hermana! ¡Me iré! ¡A nadie le gusta verme feliz!

-Oh, no te quejes, aún no estás casado.-le recriminó su padre, con un puchero de niño, que fue recibido por un puñetazo de Hermione.

Al final de la tarde, Hermione se negó a hacer la cena, así que Ronald tuvo que hacerlo sin tener mucho éxito, por supuesto Rose se negó a probar un solo bocado de aquella comida que ni merecía llamarse "comida" o siquiera "basura".

Mientras que tanto, el más pequeño de esa peculiar familia, alistaba las maletas para seguir su propio rumbo, sin parar en personas "Egoístas que no piensan en mi felicidad". Y nuevamente, sería otro adiós que, muy probablemente, tampoco llegaría tan lejos.

Pero eso sí, tendría el mismo nivel de histeria, drama y gritos por el cual los vecinos se quejarían después; y terminaría en risas y una cena desastrosa.

Después de todo, decir **_adiós_** es jodidamente difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien? ¿Cómo lo hice?<strong>

**Comenzé este relato con otros personajes y con final trágico :( Ustedes saben, una que acaba de ver "A walk to remember" afecta xD**

**Y, aunque no soy buena con el humor, vi mi sueño cumplido (?) al escribir por fin de Hugo :3 Esta rara familia me agrada, ¿apoco no?**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, cruicio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

**_M._******


End file.
